Everything In Between
by wiccangrrl13
Summary: If Spencer went to Worthing...
1. Chapter 1

_**Everything In Between**_

Ashley

I didn't know what to say. I could hardly move. How do you turn a corner in a foreign country and see the love of your life. The one you let get away. It seemed impossible, and yet there she was. Sitting no more then 10 feet away from me. Her blonde hair glowing in the sunlight. She laughed and it sounded so genuine that I instantly hated the dark haired women sitting across from her.

Truth be told this wasn't the 1st time I'd seen her. I just told myself that it the quick glances I'd had of her were my imagination. But this was the 1st time I'd seen her so full faced. So blatantly Spencer. Sitting right there.

The women sitting beside her, holding her hand began to notice my staring. I knew it was only a matter of time until she turned her head in my direction. One moments until those amazing blue eyes met mine for the 1st time in 5 years. The thought terrified me and I quickly hid behind the building. Chicken shit. That's what I was. No better way to describe myself. I'd been chicken shit 5 years ago & apparently… nothing had changed.

Spencer

I love it here. The sights. The sounds. The smells. Italy was like heaven on earth, and the study abroad program has been my savior. Going to Worthington had been everything I'd ever dreamed of. The epitome of what collage should be. Bit, beautiful buildings covered in ivy. Large, manicured lawns. Knowledge. All my expectations surpassed. There were parties, and rallies and mixers, and the GLBT group on campus. I wanted to share it all with Ashley and called nearly every day. I called from the parties, the rallies and GLBT events. But it seemed the more I called the farther away she got. I invited her out to visit for spring break. I guess that was my 1st mistake. From the time she got there things went from uncomfortable, to bad, to worse. And when I dropped her off a the airport she told me she needed a break. Then she got on the plane… and never looked back. Aiden tired to explain and told me how she was hurting. Really? Cause he also told me about Erin, and Cassie, and Lynn.

I threw myself into school and my films, which turned into this incredible love of writing. And the GLBT. I became very highly involved in it. The freedom. The Pride. My films moved into my community. Our lives our stories. And then last year I met Dylan. Brown haired, green eyed Dylan. A Study abroad student from Italy. I won't bore you with the details, but my life changed that day. She's so confident in who she is and honest in her feelings, and so out no one could even find her closet. The thought of losing her at the end of the year. I guess she had the same feelings because she had enrolled me in the study abroad program. My GPA and senior status shot me to the top of their list. I didn't even go home for the summer. We would both finish our senior years at the University of Milan.

I laughed so hard it was distracting the other patrons in the café. Not in the annoyed way people in the states would be distracted. More like curiosity. Like they wanted to laugh themselves. The atmosphere was so different from back home. Dylan smiled at me and brushed a stray hair from me cheek while I sipped my coffee. I could see her eyes catch something behind me, and before she could say anything , I knew. Ashley. I'd seen her before. At the Grato, the delie the fountains and the book store. She glanced quickly at me each time before quickly turning her attention away. I did wonder how she was, but I would not pursue her anymore. It was happy. If she wanted to talk to me she would. I'd been drama free for quite some time and let's face it, with Ashley it "all about the drama."

"She hid behind the building again." Dylan informed me. She's heard the stories. Knew who Ashley was.

I shook my heard. Chicken shit. She'd been chicken shits 5 years ago, and CLEARLY nothing had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley

This all had to be a bad, dad dream. I'd come to Italy to get away from her. My house, my room, hell the City of Los Angeles all held memories of us. You'd think in 5 years I'd get over it, over her. I mean really. I'd dated. But I'd always regretted losing her. She went off to school. She was so involved. So smart, so beautiful. She belonged there. Belonged with those people. It was only matter of time before she realized… I had to do it first. I thought if I said the words it would some how be easier then hearing them. So I said it, fast, and abruptly… and as soon as the words came out I knew I saw the tears began forming in her eyes, and the drop of her jaw and I knew I was wrong. It was no where near easier being the to break someone's heart. I wanted to tell her I was sorry. That I loved her, and I was wrong. But I knew following my last statement it would sound wrong. So I walked on the plane and cried all the way home. I said that I would make this right. When she called me I would beg, plead for forgiveness, but that call never came.

Aiden

I think that if Ashley was actually happy she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She came back from spring break a total wreck. Making the bone head decision to tell Spencer she needed a break. Man this girl can be completely dumb. She said she'd fix it all when Spence called her. But she never called. Can't say that I personally blame her. She's had along struggle the entire time she was with Ashley. She come out louder and prouder then Ash had ever been. We talk ever so often, Spencer and I. She's good. Happy. In Europe, in love. She asked about Ashley a few months ago, said she'd thought she'd seen her . She asked me to keep her whereabouts to myself. Not really hard thing these days since Ashley rarely calls. Besides I don't want to get in the middle of that drama again. Then out of the blue Ashley calls me last week. Terrified because she'd seen Spencer. As per usual she didn't say anything to her. 

Maybe I'll take a trip out to visit. After the whole Kayla thing I need a break…


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla

I love how Aiden tends to call the situation the "Kayla thing." Like it was some phase. Like it never really happened. Sure it was spontaneous to run off to vegas and get married after graduation, right. But I knew it was him. Knew I would be his wife. But how was I suppose to maintain that when he insisted on staying so close to Ashley. I mean I know she's my sister but should I be closer to her then he is. He says they are soul mates. I trued to make things work, especially after Ashley made her desperate escape to Italy. And then I met Adam. He taught yoga, and always carried a copy of the **Tao Teh Ching** with him at all times. We spent all kinds of time together. I never once lied to Aiden about who I was with. Mostly because I wanted him to get jealous. He never did. When I told him I was confused about my feelings he didn't even fight for me. Just laughed and shook his head. I filed for divorce and he didn't even contest it. After it was final I told him that I'd made a huge mistake and that I made the decision a long time ago that he was the only one for me. That I wasn't confused anymore. He just shook his head and said, "Too late now isn't it."

Dylan

Sometimes I wonder how Spencer dealt with someone like Ashley. I have to remind myself that they were both so young. That 1st love is always intense. Add to that coming out & unless you've been there you'll never know who hard it is. The furitive glances. The hugs that last too long and feel too intense. The 1st time you kiss her lips. The 1st time you touch. Making love in her truck. Pretending at school like nothing is going on. And that 1st heartbreak. I know they all hurt and no ones experience is the same. She man have gone off to school and had her heart broken. Mine was deciding to not go away to school and then having my heart broken. It doesn't matter what form it takes. Nothing compares to the 1st break up.

I'd heard all the storied. Knew it all by heart. But I never expected to run into her here. My home. A please I hoped Spencer would want to stay. We gently laugh each time Ashley ducks away quickly, but I know that look in her eyes all too well. She sees Spence and it 's fear, love, excitement. All the things I feel. I wonder it she can read it in my eyes as well. Cause she's here. And like I said… nothing compares to your 1st love.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer

We blow off each almost run in with Ashley and continue on our way, but I wonder what Dylan thinks. Does she care? Does it both her? Is she worried? But I don't even know what I feel. There are so many questions that I want to ask. Why are you here? Why now? Why then? But do I really care so much about the whys now? Ash never really had answers to anything like that before. She'd always just acted. That's what she did. That was who she was. But it was still Ashley. I wondered it she would continue to avoid me. Or if I should finally approach her. What would Dylan think if I did. I had to laugh to myself. Even just being in a close proximity to Ashley caused drama.

Ashley

Like a month the flame… they stopped for coffee every morning at the same café, and I couldn't stop myself from going that direction. Like some psycho stalker. I watch for a few minutes. And every day I tell myself that I'm going to walk up to her and say hello. And every day I walk the other direction. Today as I wander the out door market I think about her….

"L'Excause me il signore, quanto per le mele? " My Italian is actually getting better. I think he understood me today. I paid the due dollari for the bag of apples.

"Were you ever going to say hello?" And I was frozen in place. Words weren't coming. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath before I could make my feet turn the rest of me around. Smiling.. Her head tilted to the right was Spencer


End file.
